The God Of War
by ZAFT SOLDIER 110
Summary: Sequal To SEVEN YEARS IN HELL. Kira becoms Oarb Special Forces. Cagalli once agean is Head Representative of Oarb. Disclaimar 1: I don't own the game GOD OF WAR I just used the name. Disclaimer 2: I don't own GS or GSD. RR
1. Making Of A God

**The God Of War**

**Chapter 1 "Making Of A God"**

Three years earlier Kira Yamato's wife was kidnapped as his sister. A month later he found out that she wasn't his sister and

they started dating. A year later they were married and Kira was made Head Reprisentitive of Oarb. A year of his servaces Kira

turnned over his position to his wife Cagalli and he became an Oarb Special Forces agent. Only oarb knows of his existance and

no one else.

A man walked to a hotel with a large lethar siutcace and a black combat uniform on. On his back was a black hooded cape. at

his side was a hand gun and a combat knife. Everybody tried to get a good look at his face but it was covered up by the hood.

He entered the biulding but everyone was still looking at him. He rode an elevator up to the 6th floor. He continued to walk

down a hallway untill he stopped at a door. The room number was 2445B and knocked on the door. A Blond woman opened

the door. "May I help you?" asked the woman. "Yes" answered the man."May I know your name?" he asked. "My name is

Cagalli. Why?" she finaly asked. "Good, I'm Kira you should be expecting me." Oh! Kira please enter." she said moving aside to

let the lone man to enter.

Kira set the siutcace on one of the beds. "What is in that?" Cagalli asked closing the door. "Can that window open Cagalli?"

Kira asked. Cagalli opened the window fully. Kira opened the siutcace and it contained parts to a M-1334 Turbine Sniper Rifle.

Kira put the multaple parts together to form a 10 foot long rifle. "What the hell is that?" asked Cagalli. "Babe plese stope asking questions?" Kira finally said. Kira aimed the large weapon out of the window. He had it aimed at an elete ZAFT Solder

walking outside. Kira fired the gun blowing out the window and taking the solder's head clean off. "Fuck we need to get out of

hear!" Kira yelled.

Kira grabbed Cagalli's hand and led her up a flight of stairs. Kira's hood flew off of his head, his hair hung loosly now. When

they got to the top of the roof an Oarb helicopter was waiting for them engens already running. Kira pushed Cagalli into the

helicopter. Kira then jumped in. He then raised a turret and plaiced the rifle on it locking it in plaice. Kira took aim and fired once

more and killed three more ZAFT officials. Kira looked at Cagalli and she noded to confirm Kira's mission was compleat.

Kira leaned back into his seat "Holy Shit" Kira said as his wife leaned her head agenst his shoulder. "You did good Honey. I'm

proud of you." Cagalli complemented. Kira just sat there contemplaiting his thoughts. Kira figured out on what went wrong. The

one thing that went wrong was the window shattering. 'I need to take a smaller rifle next time' Kira thoutht to himself.

When the helicopter landed Kira and his wife automaticly went to bed. Kira slept all night exept when Cagalli woke up at

arround 12:55 AM. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Kira asked. He didn't get an answer. Kira wraped his arms arround her waist and

kissed her on the cheak. "Sorry if I woke you Kira." Cagalli apologised. "Lets go back to sleep." Kira sujested. "Yea" Cagalli said

as she laid down to go back to sleep.

The next day Kira went to a meeting with the head chairman of ZAFT. Kira walked into the meeting room with out a hassle. Kira

sat infront of the cairmans deask. "Kira so how've you been?" the chairman asked. Kira stood from the chair he was sitting in.

"Good." Kira replied pulling out a handgun. "Kira what are you doing?" The chairman asked. "GET DOWN!" Kira yelled diving

onto the chairman. They both dropped under the desk just when a flash gernade went off and about fifty solders stormed into

the room. Kira shot three rounds through the desk and three of the solders died there.

They both noteced one of the solders dropped thier gun. Kira ran out picked up the gun by the berral and threw it back

knocking down four other solders. Kira killed them as they fell. about twenty minuts passed and they all were dead but the

Commanding Officer. "Who the Fuck do you work for?" Kira yelled "I work for Blue Cosmose. We are a davision known as Black

Cosmose." The CO sead. "I'm outa hear." Kira said walking away. As heassed the CO Kira shot him in the head. The CO was

dead intintly and fell without a sound.

Then the chairman stood up "Hey Kira?" he yelled out. Kira turrned arround to face the chairman. "Yes?" Kira asked. "I'm going

to call you the God Of War from now on okay." The chairman said "Whatever Drundal" Kira said walking out of the room.

So what do you think it's only my first chapter and it will get better I promice.

Please review on the story if you don't then I just wont know what you thought of the story.


	2. Names Of Gods

**The God Of War**

**Chapter 2 "Names of The Gods"**

When Kira got home he took off his shirt and jacket and tossed them in the laundry hamper by the door. Now he only wore his

pants. "Cagalli I,m home." Kira yelled out. Instead of having his wife answer his two kids ran to him. Stellar hugging his left leg

Shinn hugging his waist. "Daddy your home." They both yelled out. Cagalli then walked out of the bedroom. "How are you all

doin'?" Kira asked in a playful voice. "We are doing good." Cagalli answered "How about you?" "Not to bad." Kira said trying

not to worry the kids. "You two run allong and play." The two children smiled at Kira and ran off into thier room.

"Shinn and Stellar are shure getting big." Kira said jokingly walking into thier bedroom. Kira threw himself on the bed and

closed his eyes for a moment. He felt lips brush ageanst his. Kira threw his arms arround the culprit and kissed her full force.

Kira turrned Cagalli onto her back so that he was on top of her. Kira placed his hand on her cheek and carreced it gently. Kira

reached down and slid his hand up Cagalli's shirt and slid the shirt off. "Kira we can't do this now." Cagalli said looking at the

door. Kira looked at the door to see nothing by the door. He walked to the door and closed it and locked the door and turned

to Cagalli. "Of cource we can." He said smialing. "Mommy, Daddy were going to school." thier children yelled out behind the

door. Kira opened the door and gave Shinn and Stellar a hug befor they ran off.

The phone then rang. "God damnit." Kira said. Kira ran to answer the phone. "Hello." Kira said polightly. "_Is this Kira Yamato?" _

asked the man on the other end. "Yes this is." Kira said to the man. Then Cagalli noteced a hand gernade thrown through the

window. Kira also noteced this and grabbed Cagalli and jumped out a window as the gernade exploded. Kira looked at Cagalli

and saw that she wasn't harmed. "Kira your arm!" Cagalli said panicing. Cagalli ripped off a part of her pant leg and wrapped it

around Kira's arm tightly. "OW! That hurt kira started to complain. "Stop being a crybaby." Cagalli said in a joking tone. Kira

then saw a figure in the distance. Kira felt for his gun. He couldnt find it. Then Kira herd his gun explode in the fire.

Kira stood up and took his combat knife out of his shoe and ran twards the unknown person. When Kira finnaly got close

enough he noteced it was Yezac Joule. "Yezac what the fuck are you doing hear?" Kira yelled. "I found the guy who just

destroyed your house." Yezac explained. "Where is he." Kira asked. "He is with the proper authorities." Yezac explained agean.

"Thanks Yezac." Kira said. Kira turned to his wife who is crying. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Kira asked running to her aid. Cagalli

jumped onto Kira wrapping her arms arround Kira's neak sobbing in his shoulder. "Where will we live now.?" Cagalli asked with

tears running down her face. "You have a mantion don't you?" Kira asked in a reasurring voice.

The next day Kira woke up in a large bed he looked to see Cagalli sleeping next to him soundly. He kissed her on the forehead

and she opened her eyes to see who kissed her. "Your awake Kira?" asked Cagalli in a sweet tone. Someone knocked on the

door. "Kira you awake I need to talk to you." Came Yezac's voice from behind the door. Kira got up and walked to the door and

let Yezac in. "What'ya need Yezac." Yezac turned on the news. The story shown was about Cagalli and Kira. The name of the

story was called "God Of War & Godess Of Victory Defend Once Agean." it showed the house exploding and Kira and Cagalli

jumping out of the window. "As you can see Kira and Cagalli Yamato jump out just in time." The reporter from O.N.L started.

"The God Of War saves The Goddes Of Victory once agean." Yezac looked at the the two "What the hell does that mean?"

Yezac asked calmly. "I am "The God Of War"." Kira started "And Cagalli is "The Godess Of Victory"." Kira finished explaining.


End file.
